


Satélite

by tasteofhysteria



Series: Fic Translations [4]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Não ocorreu a ele que o sentimento não era o mesmo ao reverso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satélite

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Satellite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/492180) by [tasteofhysteria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteofhysteria/pseuds/tasteofhysteria). 



Quando eram crianças, ele entendia melhor do que qualquer um dos dois (do que todos, provavelmente) o que seu papel como "a criança do meio" significava. Era honestamente só uma maneira mais educada de dizer que ele era o cuidador glorificado porque Daniel ainda era muito pequeno e apesar de Martín estar tecnicamente no comando, ele dobrava sob pressão e surtava até chorar, e era sempre (sempre sempre sempre) o trabalho de Sebastián secar suas lágrimas.

Não ocorreu a ele que o sentimento não era o mesmo ao reverso.

Ele havia subido em uma árvore para pegar a última fruta da estação, simplesmente porque Daniel tinha pedido e era impossível dizer não a Daniel algumas vezes, especialmente quando ele pedia algo tão trivial como uma fruta. Sebastián apertou os olhos frente ao contorno embaçado da fruta acima, piscando rapidamente para tentar deixar sua visão mais clara. Sua vista estava fazendo coisas estranhas ultimamente, objetos sob suas mãos se embaçavam como se estivessem a milhas de distância e às vezes o foco mudava e falhava deixando-o zonzo--

Mais ou menos como agora.

Ele julgou mal a grossura do galho sob de seus pés e nem teve tempo de gritar quando este estalou debaixo dele, mandando-o despencadamente ao chão.

Sebastián atingiu a terra ao som de Daniel berrando em desalento. Seus próprios pulmões queimaram ao ter o ar forçado para fora deles, manchas negras explodiram em sua visão enquanto tudo se inclinava de um lado a outro como se estivessem derretendo, e suas costas doíam e ele não conseguia respirar e Daniel ainda estava gritando e chorando. Ele lutou para se levantar, apenas alcançando uma estranha posição ajoelhada e estendeu os braços para Daniel ainda soluçando e desesperadamente tentando encher seus pulmões de ar. Lágrimas escorreram de seus olhos enquanto o pequeno corpo de Daniel se envolvia em seus braços, gritando alto enquanto pequenas mãos se agarravam em sua camisa.

Martín eventualmente vagou de onde ele estava inspecionando um grande formigueiro, olhando ambos impassivelmente até nivelar uma dura encarada a Sebastián.

"Pare de chorar" esbravejou. "Olhe o quão chateado você deixou Daniel."

Sebastián apenas assentiu, sentindo muita dor e falta de ar para protestar. Martín estalou a língua irritado e arrancou Daniel dele, levantando-o em seus braços e murmurando suavemente para parar suas lágrimas enquanto andava para longe. Sebastián ajoelhou sozinho na terra, arrasado pela injustiça disso tudo porque ele sempre confortou Martín quando ele chorava e nunca deu nele uma bronca por isso--

Esfregou furiosamente os olhos com as costas das mãos pra secar as lágrimas, deixando um rastro de lambança empoeirada em seu rosto e resoluto que Martín não o veria chorar nunca mais por coisa alguma.

As manchas negras permaneceram.

Quando eles eram muito mais velhos e não somente crianças brincando de ser adultos, Sebastián ganhou outro papel para adicionar à sua lista.

Ele ficou acostumado a, depois de algum tempo, estar entre Luciano e Martín em todas as maneiras que se podia estar.

Geograficamente, politicamente, fisicamente.

Emocionalmente.

Onde quer que eles fossem, eram sempre os três em uma fileira casual com ele no meio dos dois, formando uma barreira neutra entre as farpas verbais que eles pudessem ocasionalmente trocar entre si e um apaziguador entre as discussões que poderiam se tornar violentas, porque ambos gostavam muito dele para atingí-lo, mesmo que fosse para chegar ao outro.

E ele gostava dessa posição, o lugar intermediário entre o entusiasmo ensolarado de Luciano e a energia orgulhosa de Martín. Ele gostava de ver Luciano ficar um pouco decepcionado quando ele se apoiava em Martín de brincadeira, gostava de ver Martín argumentar de volta para Luciano sobre os privilégios da "primosidade", e ele gostava quando ambos passavam um braço em torno dele.

Isso às vezes o fazia pensar em Espanha e nas parábolas e estórias que ele lia da Bíblia para eles, e que aqui ele era tanto a criança quanto o Rei Salomão.

Ele gostava deste papel e não queria que isso mudasse, nunca.

Foi um choque então, eventualmente notar que Luciano e Martín tinham se aproximado até que não houvesse mais espaço para ele em lugar algum entre eles ou entre seus dedos interlaçados. Ele era orgulhoso demais para trazer isso à tona (e muito apaixonado pelos dois, de diferentes maneiras, para interromper a felicidade deles).

Então ele aceitou seu novo papel como satélite, à deriva logo do lado de fora de sua atração gravitacional, sempre orbitando.

Ele chorou onde ninguém podia vê-lo, e as manchas negras permaneceram.


End file.
